


The War (WIP)

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood, Caretaker au kind of, F/M, Monster and Mewman war, Other, Toffee caretaker au, Toffees monster gang, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Toffee raises Star after winning the monster Mewman war





	The War (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!: this is a work in progress story, it is no where near done! I wanted to post it anyway just to see a reaction to help me with it later, but I will be going back through and editing multiple chapters, changing the story, and so on. If things don't make sense, it will most likely be changed later, for all I know I could rewrite the first chapter completely! 
> 
> But anyways, leave reviews and criticism please!

Toffee's scyth was gripped firmly in his claws, frustration overtaking him as he recalled past months events from inside the war camps tent.  
He couldn't remember how the war had even begun, probably something to do with speciesism between Mewmans and Monsters, really nothing new there.

What was getting to him is that they seemed to be fighting over nothing. Sure, Toffee didn't mind a bit of bloodshed here or there, but this was bloodshed of his own soldiers over something probably as stupid as this war was now.

Toffee sighed and continued to clean the magical scyth of Mewman blood in annoyance when one of his soldiers, a lengthy and skinny anthropomorphic bearded dragon-type creature, rushes into the room with an excited look on his face. "General! We set the Butterfly castle on fire! Many Mewmans are trapped as we speak!" 

Toffees attention had been grabbed, "Huh, really now? They were overpowered that easily?"  
"Well.. Yes sir! It seems they were."  
"I see.." Toffee said, keeping his thoughts to himself.  
It was quiet for a moment before the solider spoke up again, "General, we were wondering if uhm.. we'd be given better rewards for ending the war?"  
Toffee looked as if he was about to remake, but settled on a simple "We'll see."  
The soldier nodded joyfully before seeing himself out. 

Toffee, mere minutes later, exited the tent to see the work his soldiers had done to the castle.  
Sure enough by the look of it, towers still collapsing, everything burned down to shambles except a few brick rooms. they'd done well.  
Something that caught Toffee off guard was the sight of so many Mewman bodies burned to crisps, blood and organs strewn across the roads as if they'd been painted.  
Not that the blood bothered him, it was just the fact that there was so many.

His soldiers happily returned to their tent setup, so he decided now would be the perfect time to go and look around at the disaster that rained upon the Mewmans. 

He would've done the job..cleaner, but it worked, and that's really all that mattered. They had won the war, all the Mewmans had been wiped out of existence, gone extinct. Just the thought of this brought utter joy to- 

Then Toffee heard it, the clear, crisp, undeniable sound of a babies cry.  
Great, they must've missed one, and how they missed a whining, crying baby was beyond him. Muttering to himself about imbeciles, he took it upon himself to kick around the rubble in search of the child so he could be done with it.

He kicked a certain piece of rock that suddenly emitted a horrible cry.  
Oh.  
He looked down at the baby, completely unamused.  
It was a girl with hearts on her cheeks and a small bit of very bright blonde hair, at first to likely be mistaken as white. She wore blue baby romper with cat booties, a wand in her hand as she lay in the rubble looking rather cut up.  
It made Toffee uncomfortable.

He lowered his scyth to the child's neck, pulling it back to swing it forward. If this was an adult he'd likely prolong the death, but to an infant didn't feel right, Toffee had at least some morals left.

Just before he decapitated the baby, it looked up at him with stars in her eyes and giggled, reaching her small hands out to him for affection.  
His tail swished in annoyance, this small thing was trying to play at his emotions.  
What helpless creatures Mewman children were, at this age Septarsins would already be killing their first victim.

He kicked her lightly in the head to gain a different reaction, he didn't want the last Mewman he ever kills to be smiling at him. The child's banter changed as it looked more heart broken rather than actually hurt.

He looked over at the wand that lay on the ground beside the now impatient infant, and reached down to grab it.  
As he took it in his hand, it made a horrible whispering sound before shooting a stream of black and purple butterflys at his hand.  
He ducked out of the way, narrowly missing it head on, but it managed to cut off his finger.  
He stared in horror as his finger refused to regrow before he glanced down at the child giggling uncontrollably.

Toffees expression changed from shock to frothing anger.  
He grabbed her by the waist and held her up into the air, wanting her to see the same red he saw now.

But his anger cracked when she began balling in his grasp.

He suspended her in the air for another moment before sighing and lowering her, holding her now with two hands instead of one. "Your mother must've put some sort of spell on her own wand, I didn't even know that was possible. Mewmans are annoying, but undoubtedly clever." He muttered to the child even though she'd never understand.  
Toffee glared at her.  
"I REALLY hate you." He said, cradling her.


End file.
